Warp
by Vixen Rouge
Summary: sujet de Square Enix : un personnage se retrouve pour une raison X au Japon, 800 a 1000 mots. Voyons ca avec Hojo en 998 mots. R&R!


**Titre :** Warp  
**Author :** Vixen Rouge  
**Base :** Final Fantasy VII©Squaresoft Ltd. 1997 (et par extension ©Square Enix)  
**Genre :** near Twisted Story  
**NdVixen :** Cette fic a été écrite à l'intention de Dolly et selon les consignes de Square Enix : une fic traitant d'un personnage appartenant à Square Enix comprenant entre 800 et 1000 mots.  
Sujet : le personnage se retrouve pour une raison X au Japon.  
J'ai choisit Hojo car ayant énormément travaillé sur lui ces derniers temps pour mon tout dernier projet de fics c'est le personnage que je maîtrise le mieux (et honnêtement, mon personnage préféré). J'espère que vous apprécierez ce résumé de stress en 998 mots. Le titre a été choisit en 3 secondes par manque de temps.  
**edit** comme cette fic ne "correspondait pas (aux) critères" de SE et qu'elle était "trop shôjo", elle a été rejetée. La prochaine fois, j'écrirai sur Genesis qui se tapera Nomura dans un assenceur... je suis sûr que ça marchera mieux...

**NB :** cette fic a été fortement inspirée par Nikola Tesla, scientifique génial (sans doute le plus grand génie au monde pour avoir découvert une source d'énergie infinie) mais incompris et jeté dans l'ombre (qui semble avoir inspiré à Squaresoft le personnage de Hojo) et par l'expérience Philadelphie sur laquelle travaillèrent des scientifiques de renom parmis lesquels Tesla et Einstein, visant à rendre un bâteau invisible. Malgré que Tesla aie tenté de saboter le projet alors que le jour de l'expérience approchait elle eut tout de même lieu (Tesla démissiona) et le bâteau au lieu de devenir invisible disparu, réaparu à 650km avant de réaparaître à nouveau à sa position initiale, néanmoins des membres de l'équipage étaient manquants, d'autres avaient fusionné avec le bâteau et les derniers étaient devenu complètement fous. Ce phénomène n'a jamais pu être expliqué, la piste privilégiée semblant être celle d'une intervention extraterrestre lors d'une perturbation majeure du continuum espace-temps...

* * *

**Warp**

La lumière acide du néon à énergie Makô éclairait la pièce où le scientifique examinait depuis bien des heures déjà les orbes de materia laissées par les Anciens. Jamais Hojo n'aurait cru un jour que cette sensation de dégoût face à la quantité d'informations puisse le saisir un jour…

L'obscurité envahit soudain l'habitation, accompagnée de ce bruit typique du groupe électrogène à court d'énergie.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur, je m'occupe de changer la pile ! Lança l'assistant du scientifique.

La lumière revint rapidement, mais clignotant follement en flash éblouissants. Dans les moments de clarté la pièce semblait se distordre pour se confondre avec un paysage étranger.

-Quel type de materia as-tu utilisé !? Demanda Hojo d'un ton mi-inquiet, mi-intrigué.

-J'ai du confondre avec…

Sa parole fut coupée net. La lumière du jour aveugla un instant le Professeur après quoi il vit face à lui son assistant semblant pris dans un rocher. Voulant faire un pas vers lui pour examiner ce phénomène il réalisa que sa propre blouse était prise dans un autre rocher et que les semelles de ses chaussures étaient prises dans le sol. Hojo grogna pour lui-même qu'il préférait tout de même quand les protocoles expérimentaux étaient définis à l'avance et se résolut à abandonner blouse, chaussures et chaussettes qui n'étaient guère plus que loques.

Après examen de la situation le scientifique conclut que la materia des Anciens que l'assistant avait utilisée en guise de pile de materia les avait téléportés dans un parc, sans doute à Wutai au vu des personnes à la peau couleur de miel qui s'y trouvaient. Néanmoins à y regarder de plus près quelques détails mirent en doute son hypothèse première. Les habits traditionnels semblaient avoir disparut, tout le monde arborait téléphones portables et lecteurs audio de toute dernière génération, les voitures qui passaient en bordure du parc étaient de modèles inconnus… Depuis quand le peuple wutaien était-il assez riche pour posséder ce genre de biens ?

« Serait-ce le futur ? Serait-il possible que Wutai se soit remis de la crise, que la Shin-Ra aie levé le blocus économique vis-à-vis de l'Etat ? »

Les questions se déchaînaient en une marrée incessante dans l'esprit du scientifique.

Première chose : trouver rapidement un téléphone à partir duquel il pourrait joindre la Compagnie. Autant demander purement et simplement son cellulaire au premier venu qui ne l'évitait pas trop du regard.

-Excusez-moi, puis-je emprunter votre portable, je suis le Professeur Hojo, la Shin-Ra paiera l'appel…, commença-t-il en Wutaien.

Regard surpris.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait de tels fans de Final Fantasy chez les personnes de votre âge ! Répondit l'adolescent d'un ton enthousiaste. Vous feriez mieux d'aller au showcase de SquareEnix, on vous regardera moins de travers, mais faites attention s'il y a cosplayers de Sephiroth ou Vincent ! Lâcha le jeune en riant avant de s'éloigner.

« Final Fantasy, Cosplayers ? ». Décidemment, pas moyen de comprendre ces mots là. Hojo était perplexe, et aussi quelque peu inquiet à l'idée que cet inconnu semble en savoir long sur pas mal de choses… Il s'élança après lui pour le rattraper pour le faire parler davantage, découvrir ce qu'il savait, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre où il était tombé…

-Attendez ! D'où est-ce que vous connaissez ces noms, et où sommes nous ? S'empressa Hojo en attrapant le jeune homme par l'épaule pour le retenir.

Le garçon le dévisagea d'un air troublé.

-Je veux pas de problème, hein… On est à Tôkyô ici, pas dans un jeu vidéo.

-Tôkyô…?

-Tôkyô, au Japon ! Développa légèrement l'adolescent comme s'il clamait une évidence.

Le doute s'épaississait dans l'esprit du scientifique. Et si ce n'était même pas Wutai ?

-En quelle année sommes-nous ?

-En 2007, bien sûr ! Mais d'où vous sortez ? Et lâchez-moi !

2007. Cela devait correspondre à l'an 7 de l'ère Nu sur Gaea. « Ce serait la même époque mais pas le même monde ? » Quelque peu chamboulé par toutes ces questions, réponses et hypothèse se déchaînant à nouveau dans son esprit l'homme relâcha un peu sa prise et le garçon s'enfuit en lâchant un ultime « Taré ! » avant de disparaître au coin d'une rue.

« Le groupe électrogène aurait donc diffusé l'énergie de la materia, l'enclenchant de façon incontrôlée et hasardeuse, créant cette distorsion du continuum espace-temps pour nous projeter dans un monde parallèle où l'on semble connaître Gaea sans pourtant croire en son existence, au vu de la réaction de ce garçon, » résuma rapidement le scientifique pour lui-même. « Admettons. »

Marchant un peu au hasard des rues il arriva à l'entrée d'un petit temple Bouddhiste. Scannant rapidement le lieu du regard il pénétra dans l'entrée où les fidèles laissaient leurs chaussures, et songeant qu'en récupérer une paire ne lui ferait pas de mal, il en enfila prestement une à sa taille.

-Excusez-moi, mais ce sont les chaussures de Mr Yamada…

Hojo leva les yeux vers le bonze qui venait de prononcer ces paroles.

-Je ne vous connais pas, ajouta-t-il, êtes-vous nouveau dans le quartier ?

Le scientifique eut un petit rire nerveux, se sentant soudainement stupide à être pris pour un voleur de chaussures, lui qui avait tant contribué au développement de l'énergie Makô et du génie génétique, et était reconnu comme un scientifique d'envergure sur Gaea. Bien qu'il soit toujours resté dans l'ombre de Gast et considéré comme un savant fou.

-Nouveau… si on veut, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Si je lui disais d'où je viens il ne me croirait pas…

Une pensée fusa comme un éclair dans sa tête, il voulu dire qu'il venait d'un pays lointain et mal connu, qu'il connaissait mal le « Japon » et aurait voulu un savoir plus pour que le bonze réponde à ses questions, mais les ténèbres retombèrent d'un seul coup.

Perdu dans le noir, Hojo entendit au loin la voix de son assistant semblant le réveiller.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur, je m'occupe de changer la pile ! »

**Fin**

* * *


End file.
